


All The Love I Can Give

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [9]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 relationship between Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Love I Can Give

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm.  
> I don't make any monetary gain.  
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> This is a stand-alone piece.  
> I will NOT be writing a follow-up.

                Sometimes Nick gets home late, after Monroe and Rosalee are already in bed. Those are the nights when Nick sleeps wherever he can fit. Sometimes he’s lucky enough to fit himself in between them – usually when they’re half asleep and don’t mind wiggling around to make room. Nick’s learned not to try and push Monroe over; Monroe really doesn’t like being pushed out of his warm spot. That’ll land you a night on the sofa.

                Last week, Nick had a particularly rough case involving a young fuchsbau woman who looked far too much like Rosalee. That night, Nick crawled in bed on Rosalee’s side, wrapping his body around hers, his need to protect overwhelming him. He knew Monroe could take it – the threat of being in a relationship with a Grimm. Hell, Monroe had the scars to prove it. It was Rosalee that he’s more scared for. He always has to know she is okay.

                There are nights when Nick and Monroe are out late doing Grimm stuff. When they finally wander in, they sandwich Rosalee in bed, curling around her. She _really_ likes those nights – even though she worries herself sick until they get home – wrapped between her loves.

                Monroe likes the nights when they’re all home, heading to bed together. He likes them best because he always finds a way to get Nick on one side and Rosalee on the other. Monroe really likes being in the middle.

                Most mornings, Monroe is the first one up. He doesn’t even need his alarm clock. His body is always ready to get up at six for Pilates or yoga, depending on the day. He loves Nick and Rosalee, but some time to himself is nice, too. Rosalee is the next one up, usually around seven. She hops in the shower while Monroe finishes up his work out. Monroe jumps in the shower next and Rosalee starts breakfast. After Monroe gets dressed, he grabs Nick and drags him downstairs. Somehow, Nick manages to eat, shower, and get to work by eight-thirty. Rosalee casually strolls into the spice shop around nine, leaving Monroe alone with his clocks for the day.

                They have rules of course. They have to. Their relationship is as intricate as one of Monroe’s clocks. If one little piece is out of whack, the whole things succumbs to chaos. Nick and Monroe have Thursday nights to themselves – as long as Nick’s work schedule complies. Thursday nights Rosalee works late, taking inventory of the shop. Monroe and Rosalee take advantage of nights that Nick works late. Usually Mondays; Mondays are big for crime in Portland. Nick’s good at getting home early – he’s worked out a deal with Hank and Wu – on Tuesdays. That’s his night with Rosalee. Monroe meets up with their kids – Holly, Roddy, and Barry – on Tuesday nights. He likes to check up on them and give out tips for wieder living.

                Maybe it should be weird or complicated, but for the three of them it comes so naturally. It had been a long time since Monroe felt loved, wanted. And it had been quite a while since Nick had come home to a warm house, to people that love him, to a hot dinner on the table. Rosalee’s never felt anything even close to this. She _thought_ she did, once, a long time ago. They each wear a ring, just a plain band, on their ring finger; they picked them out together. Maybe all this shouldn’t work for them, but none of them can figure out how they ever managed to get through life without the other two. 


End file.
